The Development
by SirJohanGasmaskEsquireIII
Summary: It is well known that Seishou Academy accepts male students, but what are they exactly? Civilian model copies of their Military Pattern Sisters? Students wishing to have an easier access to both civilian and military Pattern firearms in the future? Aspirant Armorers and Weapons Developers? All of the above? But what about experimental weapons? Read and find out. M for Violence


**The Development**

**Alright, this'll be my first fic based off of a Manga, furthermore, as of writing this I'm only in the 70's chapter wise, so no spoilers please if I manage to put this out before I finish, and forgive me if I miss some shit that should be there. But yeah, what's the role of all the guys in the anime/manga? Civilian models? Armorers and Weapons Designers in Training? Regular Dudes? Who knows for sure, here's my theory: All of the Above, maybe there're some regular girls in similar situations too? There will be a rather blatant reference to Warhammer 40K throughout the entire story, as well as a few smaller ones, if you don't know what that is, don't worry about it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seishou Academy, T-Minus 1 Week to beginning of School Year.**

Headmaster Springfield sat at his Desk, looking at the dossier on his new students, a normal human and a brand new Assault Rifle, not unusual, but what was unusual was the fact that he was given a relatively thin file with the words: [CLASSIFIED FACULTY EYES ONLY] stamped on the front in big red letters, with the markings of the R&D and Procurement Departments of SEVERAL countries accompanying it.

He opened the file, and was greeted by a foreword: **What you are about to read is highly classified information, and dissemination of anything in this file or any information regarding the subject of this file is up to the discretion of the file's subject.**

**Name: John Marshall Stoner**

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Weapon's Designer.**

**Age: 17**

**Mister Stoner is a descendant of Eugine Stoner, and took after his Grandfather in more than name, however, unlike his Grandfather's obsession with intermediate caliber light weight rifles, he developed an obsession with fire power and durability, the result of this obsession has drawn the attention of several countries, to the point that his prototype has been guaranteed adoption by several militaries in small numbers, as well as several planned variants later on down the line. Stoner's Goal at Seishou Academy is to study and learn from past firearm designs in order to ensure a quality product. **

**Designation: Munitions Projector M1 Infantry Rifle Automatic-Experimental**

**Name: Mira.**

**Cartridge: 19.05x45mm Stoner.**

**Operating System: Short Stroke Gas Piston(based heavily upon the L1A1 and FN FAL), Rotating Multi-Lug Bolt(based heavily upon that of the AR-10, AR-15 and AR-18).**

**Feed: 30 Round Sickle Magazine, 50 Round Drum Magazine. **

**Sights: HUD Indicator, Backup Iron Sights, Optional Multi-Spectrum Varable Zoom Optic. **

**Intended Role: Assault Rifle.**

**NOTE: Due to conflict between the countries looking to adopt the platform several different companies have been contracted to produce different sets of parts for it. FN Herstal has been contracted to produce the Bolt Carrier Group and Gas System. H&K has been contracted to produce Tertiary Components such as the Fire Control Group, Magazines, Lower Reciever, Lower Reciever, and the backup Iron Sights. SiG has been contracted for the upper and lower Reciever parts and Pistol Grip. Knights Armament Co has been contracted for the barrel and handguards. EOTech has been contracted for the Optics package. And IAI has been contracted for the HUD Systems.**

**Ammunition Specifications:**

**Bullet Diameter: 19.05mm**

**Bullet Length: 38.1mm**

**Neck Diameter: 19.95mm**

**Base Diameter: 20.2mm**

**Rim Diameter: 20.2mm**

**Rim Thickness: 1mm**

**Case Length: 45mm**

**Overall Length: 64.05mm**

**Case Capacity: 12.5 cm3**

**Projectiles: Two current projectile types currently exist. M1 Training round and M19 Live Round. Both are Rocket Assisted out to 750m, gyrostabilized, and have a maximum point target range of 750mnand a maximum Area Target range of 1km. The M1 Is a frangible bullet made to be the same weight and aerodynamics as the M19. The M19 round is a High Explosive Armor Piercing Fragmentation, with a steel jacket, Tool Steel Penetrator Tip, Tungsten Core and a small Explosive package. **

"Hmmm…interesting." The Headmaster spoke.

"You called me in, sir?" Instructor Garand asked.

"You've read this, correct?" Springfield asked, gesturing to the file.

"Yes sir, I believe most of the Staff received one." The Instructor replied.

"It is interesting that Mister Stoner chose our school..." Springfield said.

"Yes sir, we've never had an Experimental Weapon here before." Garand said.

"I wonder how they're gonna sort out ammunition while they're here." Springfield said.

"Yeah, we don't deal with anything even close to that complex." Garand said.

Then the phone on the Headmaster's desk rang.

"Yes." He responded.

"Sir, we have a truck at the loading ramp to the Armory, says he's got several dozen pallets of experimental ammunition, lots of guys in black suits, several guys in the tree lines to boot." FG42 said. "I think it's for the new student we've got coming."

"Understood, I'm on my way down." Springfield replied.

**Seishou Academy Dorms, Middle School Section, T-Minus 2 Days to Beginning of School.**

I walked through the Hall, rucksack over one shoulder, and a schedule in the other, I had been assigned a key and a room number: 204.

"Oh hey! You must be new here." I voice to my left said.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

"I'm FNC!" She said, holding out her hand.

"Mira." I replied, shaking the offered hand. Then her smile faltered, after seeing my face.

"…you look familiar…" FNC said.

"Well, um-"

"Hey Fukko! Who's the New Gir-" Another girl shouted, stopping as I turned towards her. "You remind me of someone."

"Uhhh…that's because my operating system is a combination of other guns', my gas system is based off of the Inch Pattern FAL, my Bolt Head is an enlarged version of the Multi-Lug Rotating Bolt found in most Armalite Rifles…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Huh, no wonder you kinda look like me…" The Blonde girl said. "I'm Ichiroku, my designation is M16A4!"

"Nice to meet you, Ichiroku. I'm Mira." I said, shaking the offered hand. I looked to my left and saw FNC, now designated as Fukko, standing there still staring. "Yes FNC?"

"Nothing it's just…I'm trying to figure out where you're from." She replied.

"I'm not from any one country…though my designer is from America, but I haven't been adopted by anyone yet, I'm still a prototype." I said.

"Wait...you're an experimental gun? I've never seen one around here…" Ichiroku said.

"I think it's because so many countries have a vested interest in me…" I said.

"Really?" FNC asked.

I thought back to what Papa told me. "Yes, but I really feel that I've said too much…"

"Right! So uh, what're you looking for?" FNC asked.

"My room, 204." I replied.

"Oh! That's upstairs! Second door on the left in the hallway you first come across." Ichiroku said.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, turning to head for the stairs, my combat boots producing an audible "thunk" with every step due to my incredible weight, 22 pounds fully loaded! But that just spoke to my durability.

Eventually, I reached my new dorm room, and knocked.

"One second!" Someone called from inside, eventually someone opened the door, and a girl in a tank top and short-shorts, with purple hair, reminiscent of Galil and Galil AR's, opened the door. "What's up?"

"Hi, I'm Mira, your new roommate." I said, putting on a smile.

"Wait…I feel like I've seen you somewhere…" She said.

"I do share several key features with other-"

"Nope! Not that…Heeeeey! I remember now! You were at IMI HQ a few years ago! Hanging out with Galil and Gali AR! That Experimental gun, no?" She said.

"Y-Yes…c-can we take this inside? I'd rather we not have this conversation in the open." I said.

"Sure! Come on in! It's your room now too!" She said. "Oh! I'm Tavor by the way."

I stepped in dropped off my bag next to the neater looking bed and took off my fatigue jacket, revealing the White Tank Top under neath and the bulging muscles that cane with my firepower and build.

"Soooo…why were you at IMI?" Tavor asked as I sat on the bed.

"No official reason, well, my papa was visiting IAI with a contract for them, but uh, he always was a fan of IMI and it's products so he decided to stop by and use his credentials to take a tour." I said.

"Oooooh…what kinda project is he working on?" Tavor asked.

"…I…I-I don't think I can tell you…I'll check with papa…but he honestly would prefer if I kept his secrets." I said.

"Wait…your designer?" Tavor Asked. "Who was it again? Oh right! John Stoner!" She exclaimed slamming her fist into her palm.

"Please don't go around explaining that…he isn't too thrilled about the idea of people knowing where he is." I said.

"Wait! He's HERE?! At the academy?!" Tavor exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh! Yes, but don't tell anyone, I'll introduce you to him, just DON'T say ANYTHING about it." I said getting a dark tone in my voice.

"Whoa…it's that big of a deal to y'all, huh? Your secrecy?" Tavor asked, pointing at the weapon I didn't know I was holding. It was a the length of your standard Assault Rifle, it was wider and bulkier than one, its outward appearance was a bit odd, the receiver was little more than a brick, with a slot in the right side for an ejection port, with only the charging handle and a reciprocating dust cover visible, the hand guard, barrel and gas system were very much similar to that of the Inch Pattern FAL, only scaled up to .75 inch, with a protrusion in the polymer handguard to House the HUD Systems, the Stock Was essentially an A2 stock, which was necessary to protect the buffer tube, as the recoil operated parts of the system were essentially a copy of the AR-15 platform, the iron sights were a rear flip up and a forward gas block mounted fixed sight, the pistol grip was very much a copy of the PSG-1, only with an integrated grip safety. "I'll keep your secrets, just, calm down okay…"

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, I'm…I don't really have much experience with social interactions…and…" From there I set the rifle down and started to sob.

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that, look I get it, you aren't use to all this, and maybe you overreacted a bit, but c'mon, no need to be so hard on yourself, we're GUNS, we're tough, we can take a hit, and keep on kicking." Tavor said.

"You know I-never mind, just be glad I didn't pull the trigger." I said. "It's not just a big bullet you've got to deal with from me." I added picking up my rifle and stowing it…somewhere, I'm still trying to figure that shit out.

"Uh…right." She said, her eyes lingering on the Magazine and ejection port as I stowed it.

"But, Uh, Yeah, sorry about that." I said, rubbing the back of my head with a nervous smile.

**High School Dorms.**

I sighed in content as I finally found my assigned dorm room and knocked…no response, I looked at the name plate, on the Door, M110? Co-ed? In High School? And why did that sound so familiar? In any case I used my key to unlock the door and stepped in. I dropped off my ruck sack, and started to un-pack, a spare pair of casual boots black jungle combat boots, a pair of all leather polished combat boots, a few pairs of Black BDU Trousers, a couple Tank Tops and muscle Tees, spare black leather jacket, Black Plate Carrier, a set of knee and elbow pads with armored gloves, and a set of tools, the rest of my clothes would be supplemented by the Academy Uniform. Which was a black suit, several of which were already in the closet.

As I was inspecting the closet and it's contents, I heard the door open behind me…only to be greeted by the muzzle of a 7.62 barrel, judging by the rifling it was a high end Sniper Rifle for 7.62x51NATO. I looked past and saw a beautifully maintained AR-10 variant, and after closer inspection I finally recognized it as an SR-25, my Grandfather's last great project.

"John?!" The wielder said, lowering the rifle.

"SR-25?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She replied, dropping the rifle and hugging me. "Been a while! Why are you here?"

"I'm working on a project, she's going to the Middle School here, and I still need to graduate, so, I decided to transfer." I said.

"Wait, why are you bunked with me? I'm a third year…" She Asked.

"I started school a bit later than most." I replied, shrugging.

"So, who's this project?" She asked, sitting on her the floor taking apart her rifle and starting to clean it.

"You'll probably meet her later this weekend." I said. "She tends to wake up before I do, so, she's typically the one waking me up for tinkering or testing."

"You have to be present for her firing herself?" SR-25 asked.

"Well, not firing, the firing system itself is good, it works as intended, there are some hiccups, but, nothing as drastic as what AR-10 went through-" I said only to be cut off.

"What problem was that again?" SR-25 asked, inspecting her bolt carrier group.

"The barrel delaminating and bursting." I replied.

"Oh, right, that's had to have hurt." SR-25 observed.

"She can practice all she wants, there is a very low chance of any catastrophic failures, but the more advanced elements still need testing." I said.

"Such as?" She asked, running a bore snake.

"The multi-Spec variable zoom, digital scope, and the HUD targeting systems, both have some advanced hardware and software that need testing and calibration. Stuff I'd rather be there to test and assess in person." I said.

"Makes sense, knowing you, it's needlessly complicated, and way too ambitious." She said, scrubbing at the threads at the rear of her Lower Receiver.

"Not really, it's not gonna be a standard issue weapon, not for a long time, but, like NVGs and even the AR15 platform, it will eventually be viable for infantry use." I said, leaning back, and pulling a laptop from my ruck sack, and booting it up. "In any case, what nickname did they give you here?"

"Siri." She grudgingly said.

I fell back on the bed laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope y'all enjoyed, nice little first chapter, figured this'd be a nice place to leave off.**


End file.
